Whispers in the dark
by Hyperactiveice
Summary: This is a very odd telling of a story by an outside character. What led to a heartbreak and a renewal on Valentine's Day. Sora Roxas Axel Riku


**It is not possible for me to own any likeness of ANY Squeenix characters. Don't complain.**

* * *

I may just be a lowly musician but I'll never forget what I happened upon that day.

---

"Wake up, hey, wake up! I have to leave soon!" I awoke to my silver beauty's sterling voice and shivered as the cold wrapped my bones in a cloak of frozen mist.

"Alright, I'm moving. You can leave now." I smiled as I watched his shiny hair flow behind him.

"Bye" He waved half-heartedly, while opening the door.  
"Bye" I whispered to the already closed door.

'Time to wake up' I went to move away from the confines of the cocoon of blankets I was in. I thought I had moved away all the blankets and ended up on my face from the evil blanket that had just eaten my foot. "Damn blanket." I glared at it before crawling across the floor into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. The faucet to the bathroom decided to spurt water all over my pajamas. Luckily I had to shed my clothes anyways. I stepped into the enclosed shower stall in our bathroom and scowled as the water went from burning to freezing to perfect. At least that was still... no, no it was not working right. The water suddenly stopped and I tilted my head wondering where the hell my water had gone. Apparently it had gotten blocked for a moment because as soon as I put my head up to look at the shower head, it all spurted out and made my brown hair stand on end away from my head. It was scolding hot. I shielded my face and cowered in the one spot the water couldn't reach me. Today was not going to be a good day.

I attempted to wash up and get ready to leave my small apartment. I tripped down the last two stairs but other-wise made it to the land of the living without further harm, before realizing I had put on two different shoes. I was running out of time so I hurried back up to the apartment having discovered that the lock had jammed before I had shut it, leaving the door wide open. Good thing I put on the wrong shoe. I smiled while racing back down the stairs, discovering the giant wad of gum on the step before I stepped in it. I made it to work relatively okay.

I worked and worked all day, awaiting my chance to leave and get my lover a special present. I scrubbed away at those evil floors, working hard to clean them fast. As fast as I could to get away from this hell earlier. This place, filled with music that was so horrible. It screamed at you, scary people walked in at all hours, black clothed and holed in many places other than their ears. I so wished I didn't have to deal with this. This music that let you never think, it washed you away. I ate you up and made you mad, made you hyped up on it's screaming pain. It was almost like drugs, once you were on it you couldn't get off for fear of your brain pounding you from the inside out. I managed to finally get away from the hell hole I worked at. Of course I made sure to make it look like I liked it there. I did a long time ago on the days where I was still single. Still waiting for someone to come and sweep me from my feet. I felt appreciated when I got stares from both genders. It was flattering, especially when one particularly casual person walked in once every few days. They weren't as hard-core as the other people but they were certainly dark in apparel. But he was so beautiful. He saw me falling one day and caught me. It sparked our uncertain affection for each other. It's been awhile and he's slowly gotten used to me. I've slowly drifted away from his ideal music. I hope he doesn't notice how much I hate this place anymore.

I grabbed a news paper on the way out of that place and stopped by the Green's pharmacy shop. I said hello to my friend and stopped to grab some small little chocolates with a beautiful design. I raced home and found that the sun was setting. I also found a path of rose petals leading to my apartment door. I smiled with promise of what I was going to partake in. I opened the door to the most beautiful scene to have ever existed.

My silver love was sitting there, over fifty candles lighting the small living/dining room. My heart raced and I almost dropped the stuff I was carrying. I gripped my hands tighter and slowly forgot I was holding anything. My love slowly glided towards me because walking was just so under-rated for what he was doing towards me. I walked towards him, dropping the chocolates and my coat along the way. He kissed me passionately and we moved towards the chair at the table. He managed to aim us both onto the chair and proceeded to feed us both the splendid home-made dinner. "D-did you get off work early?" I asked, while playing with his hair.

"No, I finished my work as fast as possible so I could get home early." He looked at me oddly and then smiled sadly. We finished dinner in a weird kind of silence. He kissed me and when I grabbed his head to make it deaper, he leaned back and I let go. He frowned and began talking:

"My beautiful sky, I can't. I must leave and I'm not going to come back." He looked sad but I'm pretty sure I looked sadder.

"What?" I was stupified.

"I...met some-"

"You mean you don't like me anymore, and have probably been cheating on me. Am I close?" I whispered this and dropped to my knees. He grabbed my hand. "You're supposed to be my land to keep me tied to reality. You're not supposed to leave me." A small tear slipped from my eye and fell onto the just-cleaned wooden floor.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened, and I really wish it hadn't. I wish I still liked you. I just don't." He left me then, stepping on the forgotten chocolates and picking up my coat and putting it on the rack.

"Valentine's Day. You left me alone to the world on Valentine's Day." I shed the few tears I could manage and picked up my instrument.

I blew out all the candles then and left my dingy little apartment to go to the sure to be empty park so I could play my sad tale to the trees and flowers. I walked alone, avoiding the streets for fear of seeing those happy couples. This night was forever going to haunt me. I walked along in the darkness aiming for my destination. I was wallowing in myself, thinking that it was all somehow my fault, when I stumbled into the dark haven of the park. I sat down on the bench and prepped my instrument to my saddened mood. I suddenly heard some rustling and sat bolt upright. I heard voices as well and walked towards them.

"Hey, get away from me. I told you this was a bad idea!" I thought maybe someone was in trouble, that maybe I could help. Instead I found an odd sight.

"You said I could have anything I wanted tonight. Please, put up with me." A red-haired man was standing tall above a blonde boy sitting in a wheeled chair.

"No, I'm gonna look stupid. Besides,"and the protesting blonde looked away,"I can't use my legs anyway." Before I could even blink, the red-haired man swooped down and kissed the boy quickly with a purely chaste intent.

"Fine." The blonde was blushing madly, as the man stepped behind him and supported him as he pushed himself up off the seat and hovered with his strong little arms. The man grasped him under the arms once the boy was steady and proceeded to wrap an arm around the boy and turn him around. The boy grasped at the man's arms as his faced showed the struggle this simple action brought him. The man smiled once they were both upright and in the correct positions. The boy smiled up at him and they both began. The man slowly and gently spun around, holding the boy just above the ground. They were both as close as humanly possible, and they were both so beautiful. I couldn't help it, I slowly strummed my instrument to the unearthly scene. A few moments later, the moonlight broke into the clearing, washing them both in a silver-white light. They danced like that for a while, my music slowly playing in the background. A moment later, they stopped and I was a bit late playing my instrument. The boy smiled over at me, an appreciating glance that stopped my heart, before returning to his chair. The man spoke as he slowly lowered the boy from his powerful arms.

"So how'd you like it?" The man asked.

"It was horrible and I hated it. I hate you." The boy said this as he smiled up at the man.

The man with a cat-like face began to wheel him away and said,"Sure ya do." With a laugh that was left long after them, they were gone.

I was floored. I stayed in that spot, feeling for all the world that I was so lucky to have witnessed something as beautiful and loving as that. I left a while later, my twenty-first Valentine's Day being torn into shreds and sewn back up in the same night. I'll never forget those faces, that beautiful dance from a heart to a heart. That night has been ingrained into my mind and heart, but I'll never forget the tears I shed the next day as I saw the obituaries.

---

**Okay, so a little AN here. I thought of this whilst listening to Whispers in the Dark by Skillet...and watching the lovely "Cinderella Story" Movie marathon all day -_- Suddenly got an inspiration. This took somewhere between two hours to right. The one with Demi Lavato was pretty good. Oh well, please review or tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure I got all the errors out. I thought this would make up for not being able to post my Halloween Story which I'll have to wait to post ;_;**

**Also, this is a bit of a thank you to my wonderful friend on here. Luv ya Yoru. ^___^  
**


End file.
